Sius
Sius is a star system with five planets and the home and capital of the Eteno race and their Empire. History When the EIT formed in 517 AD with an intent to expand into all of Sius - and beyond, if possible - the home system of the Eteno was predicted to become the industrial and economic center of a far-reaching empire. In the decades and centuries that followed the formation of the EIT and its first major forays to other planets and star systems, this prediction was proved correct. Sius was the only supplier of the ships, supplies, and financing required by early extra-solar colonies, and as the demand increased with the number and intensity of colonial ventures, the system grew more and more industrialized. As early colonies further developed, Sius' importance as a producer of equipment and a provider of colonists waned. Thus began an extended period of economic hardship for the system, triggering a significant diaspora to the colonies. During this time, the Buyuk Wars had been steadily escalating, and the Eteno Imperial Armed Forces were hard-pressed to prevent Buyuk forces from bypassing most of the Empire and entering Sius itself. Much of the system's orbital infrastructure was destroyed, and the capital of Malisk II was subjected to a three-year siege. Once the EIT had recovered enough to evict Buyuk forces from the system, a vast reconstruction program was launched to restore the homeworld, as well as much of the system's industry and infrastructure. This program breathed new life into Sius, which found itself a major industrial center yet again, this time to supply the military's campaign to recover the rest of the EIT and begin attacking Buyuk territories. Since then, Sius has maintained its prosperity, and Malisk II is now a capital grand enough for the nation it represents. Planets and features Malisk I Malisk I is a resource-rich desert world, having been harvested for materials ever since the Eteno discovered space travel and credited with fueling early colonial expansion. Malisk II Malisk II is a water world exhausted of its mineral wealth. Despite this, it flourishes as the capital of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate, and as the homeworld of its dominant race. Malisk III Malisk III, while further out from Sius than Malisk III, has an extremely large and hot core keeps the world's surface warm. A thick Venusian atmosphere has an additional greenhouse effect, making the entire planet unbearably hot. Rich in gold, magnesium, silicon, and iron, a multitude of mining companies run extraction operations on the surface. Malisk IV Malisk IV is a frigid world with methane oceans existing underneath miles of ice. Research is being conducted on the presence of life under the planet's thick covering of ice. Tuija Tuija is a medium-sized dusty planetoid devoid of any useful resources. The Tuija Cloud surrounds it. Tyrgen Tyrgen is the last major mass of the Sius system, and the furthest out. A large ring system adorns the gas giant, formed of the debris from the collision of two ancient ice planets, Malisk V and Malisk VI. Gas mining stations surround the planet, and have been harvesting Tyrgen ever since the Eteno left the bounds of their homeworld. Tuija Cloud The Tuija Cloud is a substantially large gas cloud surrounding the planetoid of the same name. Occasional attacks by the Pilots of the Golden Revolution from this location suggest the presence of some sort of base. Byrachim minefield Medium-sized minefield at the edge of Sius which encompasses Naval Station Admiral Byrachim and Emdell Station. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Gerwazy Station Headquarters and primary warehouse and shipping station of the Central-Northern Freight Company. Orbits Malisk II. Naval Station Vendula Largest naval station in the EIT. Headquarters and home port of all Imperial Navy forces in the Sius system except for special task forces and reserves kept at other bases in the system. Orbits Sius freely. Gromheus Terminal Malisk II's central transit terminal for people and cargo going to or from the planet's surface. It is a collection of numerous terminal stations that have combined over time into one entity. Orbits Malisk II. Miroslav Bente Station Headquarters of the Imperial Police Force, named for its first Constable General, Miroslav Bente. The IPF's central administration apparatus is located here, as well as docks and facilities for several large vessels and innumerable fighters and bombers. Most information regarding the station is confidential for security reasons, and flying within a certain distance is a criminal offense. Orbits Malisk II. Naval Station Ambrolge Headquarters of a small reserve fleet in Sius and an intermediary point for the evacuation of VIPs and officers in the case of an overwhelming attack on Malisk II. Orbits Malisk II. Malisk Space Colony Space colony with a population of 225,000 that consists mostly of the ultra-wealthy. It doubles as a resort for those with enough disposable income to rent quarters on the colony for a few days. Orbits Malisk II. Prokopy Shipyards The EIT's oldest shipyard complex. It focuses exclusively on the construction of small civilian and military snubcraft. Orbits Malisk II. Imperial Shipmaker Yards Headquarters for Imperial Shipmakers of the Core Worlds and a structure formed from the combination of numerous separate shipyards over time. The Imperial Shipmaker Yards are renown for the quality of the ships they produce, ranging from bulk supertransports to military cruisers. Orbits Sius freely. Blagoje Defense Installation Orbital defense installation for Malisk II and its surrounding stations. Armed with sixteen four-gun railgun batteries and 120 anti-fighter missile launchers and fast-tracking beams and lasers. Orbits Malisk II. ENS Graital Wotan-class battleship tasked with guarding Malisk III's mining facilities from pirate raids. ENS Leverkau Zamasova-class battleship tasked with guarding the Svecic gate. Griemshaven Station Krunoslav Mining and Minerals' corporate headquarters, as well as their orbital base of operations for mining on Malisk I. Orbits Malisk I. Hytmaven Fighter Base Defense installation large enough to be considered a downsized naval station. Thousands of fighters and a number of frigates and destroyers are based out of Hytmaven, ready to respond in overwhelming force in the case of any intrusion. Orbits Malisk II. Ilyoad Research Station Government laboratory for research into starship propulsion and alternative weaponry. Orbits Sius freely. Imperial Forge Enormous composite structure built up over several centuries with the addition or combination of dozens upon dozens of smelting, manufacturing, shipyard, testing, design, and assembly modules and stations. Imperial Forge produces a considerable portion of the military's insatiable demand for infantry equipment, ammunition, vehicles, aircraft, and ships. Fifteen different companies share ownership of various sections of the station, but this does not stop a unique corporate symbiosis, even between competitors, to fulfill innumerable government contracts. From time to time, the Forge is known to fulfill bulk equipment orders for foreign governments. Imperial Forge was ignored by the Harbingers as a military target, who desired to take advantage of its facilities after the pacification of Sius to help restore their losses in seizing the Imperial capital. Orbits Malisk II. Kamos Station KMM headquarters for mining operations on Malisk III. Orbits Malisk III. Lauritz Shipyard Small vessel shipyard owned by Imperial Shipmakers of the Core Worlds. Orbits Malisk III. Navy Yards Headquarters of Navy Works. Massive manufacturing station for engines, critical ship systems, and sensitive custom parts. Orbits Sius freely. Orzton Station Headquarters for Radboud Mineral Company and their mining operations on Malisk III. Orbits Malisk III. Raustlay Station Scaldigseg Mineral Company's base of operations for methane extraction on Malisk IV. Research staff studying the planet's basic undersea ecosystem also operate out of this station. Orbits Malisk IV. Stumver Research Station Planet Tech's corporate headquarters and primary research and development facility for terraforming technologies. Orbits Tyrgen. Station 107 Ring-shaped megastructure built to house Malisk II's exploding industry during the earliest periods of the EIT. Station 107 is now a center for light industry and commerce with a population of 3.8 million. Orbits Malisk II. Naval Station Admiral Byrachim Special naval station located at the far edge of the system within a thick minefield. In the case of overwhelming attack, Imperial Navy forces in Sius are directed to retreat to NS Admiral Byrachim and take shelter in its minefield until a reinforcing fleet can help them break out and rout invading forces. Orbits Sius freely. Emdell Station Imperial Security Forces headquarters located within NS Admiral Byrachim's minefield. Orbits Sius freely. Kati Boleslav Commune Hidden Pilots of the Golden Revolution base within the Tuija Cloud, and the organization's supreme headquarters. As raids within the system are almost nonexistent, it is unknown if the commune is anything more than a safe base of operations for recruitment and command staff. Orbits Sius freely. Vistojskaya Prison Station Maximum-security prison operated jointly by the IPF and ISF with capacity for up to 25,000 prisoners. Prisoners are allowed only minimum interaction, and every cell and cell block can be detached from the rest of the station and detonated or opened up to the vacuum of space in the case of a riot or escape attempt. Orbits Sius freely. Argenborg Station IPF patrol base and traffic control headquarters for the Gorodniye, Beeaulen, and Svecic gates. Orbits Sius freely. Connections * Gorodniye * Beeaulen * Svicec Category:Star systems Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Class K stars Category:EIT star systems Category:Single star systems Category:Star systems with five planets